Rules
'Please be cool to each other. ' This Wikia and all other Wikias are all about cooperating with other fellow users, taking care, understanding and having tolerance. Treat users well, have a friendly conversation, and get to know each other. This way you'll be respected and loved, it's guaranteed! 'Be sure to help the community.' Preventing evildoers from disturbing the peace is indeed a fantastic action. If you ever see a user who's in need of help, such as seeing them being bullied, harassed, intimidation and sorts, attempt to calm down the situation. Angering and arguing just makes it worse; and if things gets messy, be sure to call one of the Reason 2 Die's staff members or this Wikia's moderators+. 'Careful with your actions.' The Internet is a marvelous place of endless adventures and ultimate entertainment that anyone can have! But not everything is safe. Be sure to keep your stuff locked on a safe that only you can open, don't always trust your friends, your loved ones, or someone you know for years and years. No one is ready for betrayal, as they can ruin your life as soon as they get valuable information about you, such as your real name, address, school name, photos of yourself and so it goes. Think twice before showing these on the Internet, because once you share them, you can't hide it back. 'Respect other's privacy.' It's especially important not to ask nor try to get personal or account information from users younger or older than eighteen. It's often unnecessary and even rude asking. You can live without bothering them! 'Help grow the Dusk to Dawn Wikia even more.' A couple of chill folks worked hard and together to make Dusk to Dawn Wikia, just to help players from Reason 2 Die know more about it, so they can learn every single detail possible of features they did not know. But hey! It doesn't stops there. You can significantly help grow it by creating helpful pages, filling in missing stats and participating with the community! 'Keep your account safe.' It is crucial to keep your account secure. If it's been caught that your account has been vandalizing the pages, then your account can and will get blocked from Dusk to Dawn Wikia, perhaps permanently. It doesn't matter if your brother or sister gets into your computer and starts to mess around, the account is yours, therefore the responsibility is yours. 'Reacting to wikia raids is the same of asking for more.' The main reason people raid the Wikia is to gather attention to themselves, and one of the things they love the most is when there are people mentioning their deed. There are plenty of moderators to put the trash in the bag, so poking it not only won't help but will motivate future raids. If there is a such thing going on, you are not the only one aware; soon enough the offender gets blocked and their edits reverted. In short, do not react to raids just like when being assaulted in real life. 'Do not edit another users profile.' Their profile page is theirs alone to edit. 'Do not change an already created quote bubble.' If someone has already filled in the quote on a new page you are not allowed to change it, except if given the right by an wikia moderator or the current owner of the quote. 'Do not do anything illegal on the DuskToDawn Wikia.' Such as linking to illegal content, copyrighted movies or TV shows. Creating a Wikia that gives instructions on how to do something illegal is even more bad. This also means to not encourage other users on doing so. 'Hate speech is not tolerated at all.' We don't allow hate speeches of any kind. That means no language or content that encourages hatred and/or violence, or that disparages others on the basis of their race, gender, sexuality, religion, country of origin or similar. 'Propaganda is strictly forbidden.' We don't allow for any type of propaganda on these forums. We do not tolerate hate-speech against such people and we will not allow their suppressing propaganda infiltrate our community. Simply avoid conversations about such off-topic subjects and lets keep this as a site for all ages. 'Don't traumatize kids.' Don't post porn, shock images, explicit descriptions of sex, irl violence, police brutalities etc. Breaking this rule can lead to permanent block instantly. 'Don't start spamming.' Spamming, in other words flooding, is considered an act of vandalism. Posting the same message over and over just to get attention, is not cool. In fact, it makes the spammer look ignorant. But hey! If you want to spam, sure! Go ahead! But in exchange, you will be blocked for a couple of days. And repeating the spam will result in worse punishment. 'Don't make large quotes.' Posting a reply including an excessively large quote will be counted as spamming and dealt with accordingly. Only quote the part you are replying to, thanks! Quote chains of over 7 will be considered large as well. 'Prevent creating useless or duplicate pages.' We want pages filled with information and content. Before you make one, double check to see if there are any existing pages regarding what you have in mind and that it's worth creating it. Either useless or duplicate it be, shall be deleted thereafter. Might end up in a block, too, so watch out! 'Don't bump old threads.' Don't post on a thread over 3 weeks old. Keep it dead and away from others. Any threads over 3 weeks old will be closed regardless. 'Profanity is prohibited.' For those who don't know what profanity is, it's a blasphemous or obscene language; an offense. We don't want to make the users feel bad, so obviously don't say things such as swears. Note that if you add swears to your comments, they'll be censored by the DTD Wikia Staff; and swearing excessively will get you blocked depending on severity. 'Follow the rules.' Yes, there is a rule to follow the rules. Breaking any single rule is the same of asking to get blocked. If you're a rebel and like to break rules, know that getting blocked is imminent; we have rules for a reason. Keep in mind that if you're caught breaking any rule that is in red on this list, you will be blocked the instant it's noticed. There will be no warnings; only the Block Reason to tell what you did wrong. The more blocks you get, the longer you have to wait (next block will always stack with the previous block). The rules in green is still rules, but not as bad. Also: If you reach your 10th block, you are no longer welcome to DTD Wikia.